


вяσωи єуєѕ

by Zellamonster



Series: commentary crew oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, M/M, alex is sad, binders, george is a sweetheart, tans!alex, transgender problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellamonster/pseuds/Zellamonster
Summary: Alex felt pathetic.





	вяσωи єуєѕ

Alex felt pathetic. During this moment in time alex had never hated himself more. He sat on the floor in a bathroom stall, back resting up against the stall door. His arms were covering his chest.

_What do i do?_

Everything felt hopeless. There was no one for alex to call, his phone was dead. Schools over, the only people here are teachers and clubs.

_George!_

Quickly alex grabbed his backpack and opened it, grabbing his sweater. He put the sweater over his shirt, instantly feeling a little less shitty. After zipping his backpack up, alex stood up and opened the stall door. He left the bathroom and walked down the empty hallway. "Best way to start my first year of high school.." alex whispered to himself. Alex stopped in front of a classroom door. The gaming club had meetings twice a week in a computer lab. George was the president, he's in his second year while alex is barely starting his first. alex knocked on the door.

_Is he even here? Its been a while since school ended. . . _

Before alex could admit defeat and walk away, the door opened. Alex looked at george, bottom lip beginning to quiver. _what do I say?_

"Alex? Are you okay?" George asked, noticing how much alex seemed to be shaking.

Alex looked down at his chest, eyes filling with tears. After he felt George's hand rest on top of his shoulder, he lost it. Alex hugged george and began to sob. At first george was taken aback, then he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. It was a while before alex had stopped crying and by then, george had pulled him into the classroom. At last, the first year pulled away, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Alex looked up at george embarrassed. "'M sorry.." he admitted sheepishly. George ran his hand through Alex's fluffy hair, "its alright, mate. Wanna tell me what happened?"

When the two were hugging, george realized something. Alex's chest wasn't flat. He didnt say anything about it, he figured if it was what he was assuming then prying it out of alex probably wasnt a good choice. The first year looked around, realizing where they were at. "Maybe we shouldn't be here.." he admitted nervously. George laughed a little, "you're right. We can walk to my place if you want?" Alex nodded and george grabbed his bag.

The two headed out and left the school. Georges house was just down the street so the walk only lasted 5 minutes. Once they got to the house george and alex sat down on the porch steps. "I gotta tell you something." Alex says, looking over at george, letting out a sigh.

"Tell away." He looked at the boy sitting next to him.

George sat there, head resting on his palm, a small empathetic smile placed on his lips. A look of worry and concern was evident in his hazel brown eyes. Alex found himself looking into those eyes, even getting lost in them. It was no secret that alex liked the second year. The two flirted often and even accepted people calling them a couple. Though the boys never talked about what they were. In all honesty, alex was too scared to know whether or not all those times were just a silly joke to george. Now, alex couldn't run away from this. Once he told him there was no going back. Just thinking about it had his eye watering once more. _Will he hate me? _

"hey, hey. You don't need to tell me, al." George says, resting a hand on Alex's back. Alex shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "No i wanna tell you." He sat there for a second, thinking about what he'd say.

"I'm- I'm trans. Like, female to male."

George looked at alex. His eyes were glossy and already filled to the brim with tears, cheeks red and puffy and his lip quivering. George leaned in and kissed Alex's lips softly. He rested his hand against Alex's cheek.

"Don't cry, im not disappointed or anything." He whispered gently. "What made you decide to tell me today?" At first Alex's heart fluttered at the realization that George Andrew had kissed him. Then he remembered earlier and his heart dropped.

He looked down ashamed, "a bunch of guys found out. I-I dont know how but.. they stole m-my binder." Tears started to fall down his cheeks and alex had never felt so embarrassed. Instead of pulling away- like alex thought he would- george frowned and wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him onto his lap. He rubbed his back soothingly, whispering little reassuring things.

"I'm sorry baby," George said, his heart breaking at how broken alex looked. "With or without that binder, you're still my brave boy. I wont let anyone hurt you again, okay?" Alex nodded and george pecked his cheeks. For now, the two stayed like that and alex had never felt so safe.


End file.
